New Times at Hogwarts
by wolf24612
Summary: Voldemort has been defeted in Harry's 6th year, all the students return to continue on witht the next year, with a bit of a suprize. *sorry i'm not that great at summeries* rated K for now, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: this is completely AU with an original character, starts during Harry's 7th year**

**DISCLAIMER:: I do NOT own Harry Potter, and I am not making any money off of this 1::**

**Thankfully Voldemort had been defeated last year, now for everyone at Hogwarts they could get on with the next year. for Harry Potter and the rest of the 7th years at Hogwarts, they weren't expecting to hear what professor McGonagall was saying. **

**After the sorting hat had sorted the last first year, instead of Dumbledore getting up and welcoming everyone, McGonagall stood and walked behind the podium and addressed the student body. "everyone I know last year was hard, but now we are entering a new age, and by saying so, we have decided to welcome to our school, ten students from an American wizarding school" **

**Gasps of awe were herd throughout the great hall "now if you will all be willing to welcome them with respect, they will also be sorted into houses, and all of them will be in the 7th year class" some groans were herd along with cheers from some of the 7th years "now lets welcome them" she said with a smile. **

**The doors to the great hall opened showing a line of ten students outside the door, they all walked down the space between he Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. They all stood in front facing the students, McGonagall walked behind them with the sorting hat and spoke "now when the hat sorts you i want you to go to that houses table and sit with the 7th years, I expect them to guide you to where they are, and show you around the castle" **

**She stood behind the first student a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, she placed the hat on his head "Hufflepuff" the hat shouted and he walked over to the table. **

**McGonagall did this with the rest of the student until their was one left standing, a girl with medium length wavy black hair with a dark blue streak in it, and she had light blue eyes, McGonagall placed the hat on her head "Gryffindor" it stated. **

**She walked to the Gryffindor table where all the students were cheering and smiling Hermione Granger, one of the 7th year Gryffindors walked up to her and guided her to where she, Ron, and Harry were sitting. **

**"hi I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley" she said pointing to the boy with ginger hair "and this is Harry Potter" she said pointing to the boy with black hair, and glasses "and you are ?" she asked the new girl "I'm Sarah Mahoney, it's nice to meet you all" **

**A/N :: this is my first Harry Potter story, I hoped you enjoyed reading it, I would love to know what you think, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: Well here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy reading it and reviews are always welcome

DISCLAIMER:: Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling, I make no profit off of this work.

The welcome feast ended and Sarah Mahoney was walking behind Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione said the password to get into the common room, the portrait opened and let them inside.

Majority of the students just went back to their rooms, the students that were left in the common room were all 7th years going to welcome the new addition to their house. "well I'm Seamus" said a boy with a thick Irish accent, "and this is Neville" he said pointing to the boy standing next to him who seemed to be shy.

"hello I'm Lavender" said a girl with wavy brown hair who came bounding up to Sarah and extended her hand and shook Sarah's "I'm Dean" said a boy next to Lavender, he had dark skin, and he was also much taller in comparison to Sarah.

Students all came around and introduced themselves, they made Sarah feel welcome, something that she wasn't accustomed to at her school back in America. "and your name is ?" asked Lavender who was now sitting in one of the chairs scattered throughout the common room

"Sarah Mahoney, but if it's any easier everyone back at my old school just called me Mahoney" she said pushing a strand of her black hair out of her face. "well as far as sleeping arrangements go, there's an empty bed in my room if you want to just move in their" offered Lavender, shocking a lot of the girls near her, none of the other 7th years expected her to be so nice, usually she was annoying and could be extremely jealous over the guys she dated.

"thanks, that sounds great Lavender" said Sarah smiling. "well I think this has been a good night, and we should all try to go to sleep, we've all got class in the morning" said Hermione.

Everyone dispersed from the common room, Sarah followed Lavender, who also shared a room with Pavarti, another girl Sarah had just met.

Opening the door Lavender pointed to the empty bed next to the window "look they already brought your stuff up, oh what a beautiful cat" Lavender exclaimed walking to the open carrying cage that held Sarah's calico cat "what's its name ?" asked Pavarti also going to the cage.

"her name is Demeter, I've had her since I was young" Sarah replied sitting on her new bed "wow she's just well, beautiful" said Pavarti moving away and walking to her bed across the room, Lavender followed, going to the bed next to it "well its been a long day, and although I don't like to admit it, Hermione is right we do have class in the morning, well Pavarti and I have charms, what do you have ?" she asked as she pulled the covers back on her bed "uh NEWT level potions, do you know anyone who has that too ?"

Sarah asked "Hermione does, ask her to show you there in the morning" said Pavarti "thanks" replied Sarah as she lied down and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep on her first night at Hogwarts.

A/N:: well I hoped you liked it. I would love to know what you think so far, I should have the next chapter out in a couple of days, thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: well here is chapter 3, sorry for the little wait, I was out of town, and didn't have access to a computer

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter

Sarah woke up early the next morning, well earlier than the other two girls in her room. instead of staying in the room, she decided on going to the common room to relax, she still had around an hour before breakfast was supposed to start.

Sarah wasn't expecting to see anyone in the common room when she walked in, so it caught her completely off guard when she herd someone say "hello" looking in the direction of the fireplace, she saw Dean sitting in front of it.

"oh hey" she replied smiling "what are you doing up ?"asked Dean "I usually wake up early, i always did it at my school" Sarah stated walking around to sit next to Dean. "ahhh, well it is nice in here during the morning, its quiet, and relaxing" said Dean turning to face Sarah as they sat on the floor.

"so what's your school like back in America ?" he asked actually interested in what it was like "its nothing compared to here, the teachers are good, but a lot of the students I never really talked to" she replied "whys that ?" he asked "well truth be told no one really liked me, I kept to myself, even my boyfriend broke up with me just because I accepted the invitation to come here, now apparently he's dating my cousin, can you believe he did that the day I left" she said looking into the fire.

"no I can't, he shouldn't have done that, if he actually cared about he really should've been ok with you coming here" Dean replied, Sarah looked up into Dean's face, even though they were sitting he was still taller than her.

"thanks Dean, your probably the sweetest guy I've talked to" Sarah said smiling a genuine sweet and shy smile "well its true" he said smiling.

Their talking was interrupted when someone bounded into the common room "oh hey Sarah" it was Lavender "I wasn't expecting you to be down here" she said looking at the both of them.

"oh I always wake up early, but it was nice being able to talk with Dean for a while" Sarah said just as Dean was standing, he extended his hand to help her up "thanks" said Sarah "welcome" replied Dean smiling Lavender looked at them, almost with an envious look in her eye, but then again how was Sarah supposed to know that Lavender happened to fancy Dean, turns out Sarah herself liking Dean as well.

"Well i supposed I ought to go get changed and ready for the day, see you at breakfast Sarah, you to Lavender" said Dean as he walked out of the common room "well I think we should go get ready to, right Lavender ?" Sarah said as she walked past Lavender to go back to the room. Lavender followed behind all while looking at Sarah with a glare. Breakfast came and Sarah was sitting next to Hermione, and Pavarti "oh hey Hermione I had something i needed to ask you" said Sarah turning to her left where Hermione was "yes ?" replied Hermione.

"yeah do you know where the potions classroom is ? I have NEWT level potions first thing" said Sarah "oh really ? me too, I'll take you there after breakfast" replied Hermione smiling "thanks"

Sarah said. the rest of the day went along with no problems and dinner was soon upon everyone Sarah wasn't even really focused on eating, she had picked at some food, but she was paying more attention to her sketch book that was on her lap, her pencil was moving as she was drawing just a simple picture of an ocean during a sunset, it was one of her favorite memories from her childhood and always sketched it when she got a new sketch book.

"that's really good" said a voice, that Sarah matched to Dean when she looked up "oh thanks" she said smiling, as Dean took a seat next to her that was empty they continued eating and Sarah and Dean ended up making small talk until it was time to go back to the common room.

"hey Sarah, do you need any help with the potions essay ?" asked Hermione "no I think I'm good, thanks for offering, but I think I'm going to head to bed, goodnight" said Sarah walking to her room ,not noticing that Lavender was also going the same way.

Opening the door, she went to close the door when it was pushed back open by Lavender opening it and walking to her bed "goodnight Lavender" said Sarah as she got in bed and quickly fell asleep. Sarah had noticed the glare she got from Lavender, and decided it would be best not to confront her until tomorrow.

A/N:: well there is chapter 3, my longest, and my favorite so far, I really hope you enjoyed reading it, and reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:: thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to hear what you think, and here is chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Harry Potter

Sarah woke up early again, not noticing that Lavender was also awake, it wasn't until Sarah had gotten up and walked to the door that Lavender spoke to her "going to hang out in the common room with Dean again ?" asked Lavender

"wasn't really planning on it, why does it matter ?" replied Sarah turning to face the other girl "let me be honest, we are friends right ?" asked Lavender, Sarah nodded her head "well i like Dean and I saw you two talking yesterday morning, and I think you like him too" she said "what does that have to do with anything" Sarah said "well I was planning on letting him know, and I liked him first so just give up on him liking you" Lavender said crossing her arms over her chest.

"first off, did he say anything about liking you, and second, you liking him first has nothing to do about weather or not I like him, but if it makes you feel any better I won't talk to him about relationship stuff, ok" Sarah replied obviously aggravated at how Lavender was talking to her.

"great, and don't try anything Sarah" Lavender said going back to sit on her bed. instead of replying Sarah just left the room and went to the common room, she huffed as she sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"you ok ?" asked Dean as he sat next to Sarah "I'm fine, thanks for asking though" she replied while turning to face him , "well I don't believe that rubbish, now seriously, what's wrong" he said with concern "Lavender and I fought, that's all" Sarah replied running a hand through her hair "well Lavender can be difficult, but I'm sorry you two fought" said Dean as he stood extending his hand to help Sarah up.

"thanks" she said not noticing that they were still holding hands "well breakfast will be starting soon, we better both get ready for the day" said Dean as they walked to exit the common room, he smiled when he noticed that they were still holding hands.

"see you in a little bit" said Sarah as she turned to walk only then realizing they were holding hands, she smile while walking to her room to go get ready.

Breakfast came and Dean saved a seat next to him for Sarah at the Gryffindor table, she smiled as she sat down next to him, as she did so, out of the corner of her eye she saw Lavender glaring at her from a ways down the table.

"can I sit here ?" Sarah turned and saw it was Pavarti who asked "yeah of course, but why didn't you want to sit next to Lavender" "I know that glare, and I don't want to deal with her whining this morning" Dean laughed at that "well anyway, what did you to fight about to make her give you that look" he asked Sarah.

"nothing important" she lied to him, not wanting to admit that she liked him. breakfast passed quickly with Sarah enjoying conversation with Dean and Pavarti. when lunch came Dean had saved a seat for Sarah again, and they had enjoyed talking about some of Sarah's drawings that were in her sketch book.

all during lunch Lavender was looking over at them, jealousy bubbling to the surface, she planed to sit next to Dean tonight at dinner, hopefully to talk to him, and make him like her, but some part of her knew that wouldn't happen, she saw the way he looked at Sarah, and she wanted that, she would hopefully make Sarah jealous by sitting with Dean that night at dinner.

when dinner came, Sarah was running late, she had gone to talk with professor McGonagall about that days transfiguration assignment that she had struggled with.

Lavender sat next to Dean as soon as she walked in "hey Dean" she said with a smile on her face "oh hi Lavender" replied Dean a little upset that Sarah wasn't there, he knew that Lavender liked him, it was kind of obvious, and it made him feel awkward, now more so because he had feelings for Sarah, but none the less he talked with Lavender throughout dinner.

Sarah hadn't shown up, after talking with McGonagall, she decided on skipping dinner and writing her family. when dinner was over all the Gryffindor's went back to their common room, Pavarti went back to they room she shared with Lavender and Sarah, she saw Sarah asleep on her bed, and decided on also going to sleep.

Lavender however insisted that Dean stay in the common room to talk with her, he declined, and went to his room hoping to see Sarah in the morning.

Lavender walked angrily back to her room, and when she saw both of her roommates asleep, she huffed as she laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep hoping she would wake up before Sarah and go talk to Dean in the common room.

A/N:: well I hoped you like it, I would love to know what you think, and reviews are always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:: thank you to the people who have reviewed, it means a lot to me that you are liking my writing

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Harry Potter

When Sarah awoke the next morning she felt relived to see that Lavender was still asleep, Sarah got up and pulled the letter she wrote to her parents from under her pillow, she wanted to head to the owlery to make sure it got delivered.

When Sarah walked into the common room she was happy to see Dean sitting by the fire "hi" said Sarah lightly, a little surprised Dean turned to she Sarah standing holding a letter in her hand "hey" he said while standing to go walk over to her.

"how was dinner last night ?" Sarah asked, wondering a bit if Lavender had said anything to him, "it was good, how come you missed it ?" Dean asked "oh I had to talk to professor McGonagall about the transfiguration assignment, then just decided to skip it and write to my family" she replied.

"so that's why you weren't there, and it would explain the letter your holding" he said pointing to nonchalantly "yeah I was actually hoping to go to the owlery to get it delivered, do you wanna come with me ?" she asked smiling "sure" he replied and they left the common room together to go to the owlery.

Neither of them noticed the Lavender was watching them, she was mad, jealous, and she planned on following them, she was not going to give up on Dean.

Once up at the owlery Sarah went to one of the school owls so that her letter would be delivered, on one of the landings to the stairs exiting the owlery Dean stopped, and said "could I ask you something ?"

Sarah turned to him "yeah, of course what is it ?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"well its not so much of a question as it is a statement or something I want to tell you" he said, she looked at him with a more confused look, if that was possible. "I.. I.. well , I really like you Sarah, and I .. I .. was wondering if you perhaps would be my .. My.. girlfriend" Dean managed to stammer out, his heart br=eating wildly as he awaited her response.

Sarah smiled sweetly "I like you too Dean, and I would be so happy to be your girlfriend" she said. Dean smiled one of those smiles that just lit up someone's face, and he took her hand and interlocked their fingers "I'm happy that you _are_ my girlfriend" and he kissed her on her cheek. She blushed, as they continued on their way back to the common room.

Lavender was beyond jealous, she saw what had happened between Sarah and Dean, she was mad to the point where tears were falling down her face as she stormed back to the common room, realizing at that moment, that she was in love with someone she couldn't have.

Sarah was smiling to the point where her cheeks hurt as she walked into her room. Pavarti looked at her funny "what's got you all happy ?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah sat on Pavarti's bed "Dean" she said "what about Dean" asked Pavarti "he asked me out, And I said yes" Sarah replied, still smiling.

Pavarti pulled her into a hug "oh I'm so happy for you" she said, when she pulled back, you could tell she meant what she said, Pavarti was now smiling with Sarah "have you told anyone else ?" she asked curiously "besides you ? No not yet" replied Sarah leaning back slightly on the other girls bed.

"well you have to, I'm sure everyone else will be super happy for you as well" Sarah looked down a little at this comment "not everyone" she said "who do you mean ?" asked Pavarti, who was now very confused "Lavender, she … she likes Dean" Sarah finally managed to say "well good luck, if I know Lavender, and I do, then she won't give up, and trust me when I tell you, she will try to get him" warned Pavarti.

"that's what I'm worried about" replied Sarah as she stood to get ready for the day "I just know that now Lavender probably hates me" said Sarah "you couldn't be more right" said Lavender as she walked in the door, having heard the last thing Sarah said.

When Sarah tried to talk to Lavender, she just ignored her, and brushed past her to leave for breakfast "its gonna be a long day" said Sarah to herself just as Pavarti left.

And it was, during breakfast everyone at the Gryffindor table, except Lavender were saying they were happy for the newly formed couple, although they were surrounded by smiles and bright eyes, they only thing Sarah could she was out of the corner of her, and that was Lavender, with her jaw set, and glaring directly at her.

They day continued, and Sarah felt lucky that she didn't have classes with Lavender, and when lunch cam, she could still fell Lavender glaring at her, she tried to ignore it and enjoy conversation with Dean, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of the glare.

The day continued as normally as it could, although Sarah kept getting looks from Lavender, but Sarah was happy when dinner came.

Seeing as it was Friday, and the next day nobody had classes, everyone was relaxed, and seemed to be having a fun time, it was louder than it normally would be, but that was fine, even though she got nothing from glares from someone whom she thought to be a friend, Sarah felt happy, she could feel Deans hand holding hers and enjoyed talking with him throughout dinner.

After dinner is when things started to slow, students went back to their common rooms and were enjoying the night. In the Gryffindor common room, Sarah and Dean talked for a while before Sarah said around 11 that she was tired, Dean walked her out of the common room, and kissed her on her cheek before she went to her room.

When she walked in, she saw that Lavender was already asleep, and Sarah went to her own bed and laid down, Demeter curled up to her side and soon Sarah was lulled to sleep hoping that in the morning she would be able to talk to Lavender.

A/N:: well there is chapter 5, this is my longest, and I love it, I would truly love to know what you think, so please review, it would mean a lot to me

:: thanks for reading, I should have the next chapter out in a few days


End file.
